


Выгодная сделка

by Daisjo



Series: Дороги краулера [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, ФБ и ЗФБ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Любой дороги однажды становится мало.Работа написана на ФБ-2017, команда Star Wars.
Series: Дороги краулера [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Выгодная сделка

Год 3 ДБЯ.

Джавы, может быть, и маленькие, зато живут долго. Сколько лет ползает краулер Иттика по пустыне? Пора бы уж стать, как вождю подобает, не только старым, но и мудрым. А Иттик с годами только глупеет. И такое ему в голову лезет, что даже верхняя половинка сарлакка, в которой мозгов нет вообще, и та этаким бредням позавидует. Уж и поднялся краулер на высоту собственного борта, гудя репульсорами. Уж и пролететь на них может – недолго, полчаса, а потом долго заряжает их реактор. И даже пригодились клану глупости старого Иттика: дважды репульсоры краулер от большой беды уносили. А все-таки этого мало. Чего-то не хватает Иттику. Поискать, что ли, еще репульсоров?..

Краулер остановился неподалеку от фермы, подставив шершавые бока солнечным лучам. Иттик неторопливо вышел наружу, довольно щурясь: навстречу спешил давешний человеческий мальчик Люк. И человеков не щадит время. Вон как вытянулся, теперь в иные технические ходы и не пролезть ему…

\- Здравствуй, дядя Иттик, - сейчас Люк говорил почти правильно. Иттик удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Здравствуй, мальчик Люк. Хочешь что-нибудь сломанное продать или починенное купить?

\- Дядя Иттик, ты ж меня знаешь, - засмеялся Люк. – У нас на ферме ничего сломанного не бывает.

Да, мальчик Люк хорошо чинит. Совсем как настоящий джава. И чего он человеком уродился? Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему. Мальчик Люк ведь из той же породы, что и старый Иттик: его тоже вечно тянет приспособить куда-нибудь парочку репульсоров. Вот только корабли человеков, в отличие от краулеров, летают между звездами…

\- А может, у тебя, дядя Иттик, дроид-переводчик найдется? – спросил Люк. Иттик наморщил нос:

\- Нет, но поискать могу. А ты кого переводить собрался? Джавский знаешь, хаттский знаешь, а с тускенами и не говорит никто.

\- Да мне бы такого, чтоб бинарный понимал, - смутился Люк. Иттик аж подпрыгнул от такого:

\- Глупый мальчик! Ты что, забыл, что знаешь бинарный?

\- Я для дяди с тетей, - объяснил Люк. Присел на удобный камень неподалеку. Иттик сел рядом, сощурившись в противоположную от солнца сторону. – Понимаешь, я хочу поступить в имперскую Академию флота. А дядя с тетей не очень хорошо знают бинарный. Если я уеду, им будет сложно.

Иттик покивал. Жалко будет, если дорога мальчика Люка ляжет вверх, с планеты. Но и хорошо.

Люк зло пнул мелкий камешек. Тот запрыгал по песку, оставляя ямки-следы.

\- Только не выйдет у меня ничего. Не пускают. Дядя и раньше запрещал, но тогда я по возрасту не проходил для вступительных экзаменов. Но сейчас мне шестнадцать! А меня не отпустили. Задержись, мол, еще на сезон, помоги с урожаем, а в следующем году уедешь. Знаю я такие отговорки. Так я всю жизнь тут просижу.

Он уныло уставился на песок, машинально затирая следы от камешка носком сапога.

\- А тебе именно там учиться надо? – спросил Иттик.

\- Да нет. Просто я летать хочу. Если запишусь добровольцем в вербовочном пункте, пошлют в пехоту. А мне надо в небо. Можно еще в контрабандисты податься, но кому я нужен там? Ни одного знакомого капитана у меня нет, а наниматься к незнакомому – лотерея, - Люк вздохнул. – Я бы и сам улетел, да корабля нет. И денег на его покупку – тоже.

Иттик долго молчал, разглядывая марево на горизонте.

\- Но его можно построить, - сказал он наконец. Люк встрепенулся.

\- Далеко, в расселине у горного плато, лежит старый корабль, - проговорил Иттик. – Он упал туда давно. Дед деда моего деда еще не мог держать в руках отвертку, а корабль уже замело песком. В нем мало осталось механизмов, потому что дед деда деда моего деда поступил, как любой джава, нашедший хорошую добычу. Но корпус разобрать он не смог, а те же двигатели можно установить. Ты, мальчик Люк, справишься.

\- Дядя Иттик…

\- Мы найдем тебе детали от корабля, а ты поездишь с нами, пока не отыщем всё, что надо для ремонта, - прищурился Иттик. – И будешь чинить нам краулер, а то в системе охлаждения реактора опять какая-то непонятная поломка. Выгодная сделка. Да?

\- Да! – глаза у Люка горели, как у всамделишного джавы. – Только я ведь уже взрослый…

\- Да, тебе будет тесно, - кивнул Иттик. – Будешь в главном дроидном отсеке ночевать. Туда даже человеческая дылда влезет, а ты для своей расы не очень высокий.

\- Я отплачу! И всё вам починю! И вообще!

Иттик замолчал, глянул на тускло-коричневую громаду краулера, поблескивающую в лучах двух солнц. Вслушался в ровное урчание двигателя, доносящееся из его задней части. Дернув ноздрями, принюхался к слабому следу запаха соплеменников.

Старый и глупый стал Иттик. Может, старше его и есть вожди в кланах, а вот глупее – точно не найти.

\- А когда ты корабль починишь, - сказал Иттик, - я с тобой полечу. Мы тебя на краулере катали, ты меня на корабле повезешь. Выгодная сделка. Справедливая.


End file.
